


Triptych

by spookyawards_archivist



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-09-21
Updated: 2003-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 06:29:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14419578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyawards_archivist/pseuds/spookyawards_archivist
Summary: a trio of meetings





	Triptych

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Spooky Awards](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Spooky_Awards), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [SpookyAwards' collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/spookyawards/profile).

 

Triptych

## Triptych

### by ML

3/9/03  
Title: Triptych  
author: ML  
archive: happy to oblige, just ask.  
rating: PG-13 for language  
spoilers: that would be telling. All of them take place in early episodes of XF  
summary: a trio of meetings 

Disclaimer: no names mentioned, so this could be anyone, really. 

* * *

Triptych  
by ML 

I. Futility 

He's late. 

It shouldn't surprise me, and besides, what have I got to do with my time but wait? 

I've been waiting for one thing or another most of my life. Waiting for confirmation of our worst fears; waiting for the end of the world as we know it. 

Waiting for the other shoe to drop. 

I have no illusions any more; the last of them actually died more than twenty years ago. 

My hands shake as I pour the golden liquid into the glass. Some of it sloshes on the table and pools there, innocent looking on the surface until you touch it, smell it, taste it. Then it invades your body, and your actions are no longer your own. Resistance is futile. 

Not unlike another, even deadlier substance of a slightly darker hue. At least the effects of the oil are quicker, though perhaps more painful. It doesn't have the anesthetic properties of my poison of choice. 

So I sit, and I drink, and I wait. He will come soon, and the waiting will be over. 

xXxXx 

II. Foreshortened 

Of course I'm worried about her. I've seen the shadows around her. Not as dark as her partner's, but present. And now he's missing, presumed dead. 

He was in the same position as she, not all that long ago, and no more open to alternative thought than she is, even though she'd told me he was into "extreme possibilities." 

I don't think he's dead, but she'd never listen to my reasons why. She sounded so upset over the phone. How did someone like her get so embroiled in all this? 

I'm thinking of her, what she told me over the phone as I get to her door. It's open; she must be here and she's left it open for me. 

Why doesn't she have any of the lights on? This is too weird. I step forward and draw breath to call her name -- 

A bright flash. A sudden, searing pain. Then for long moments, nothing. 

I think that's me on the floor. I've had out of body experiences before, but not like this. Why am I lying there like that? 

More moments of blankness. I watch as several figures gather around my still form. 

Blankness again. I can't see, but I can sense someone near me, asking me questions. I feel the touch of a gentle hand and a gentle mind. I answer the only way I can. I'm so very tired, and I think I'm supposed to go someplace else now. 

I'll be waiting, on the farther shore. 

xXxXx 

III. Foolish 

She's not happy, that much I can tell. And he's a bigger idiot than I thought, arranging to meet her here. Why rake up the past this way? He must really be desperate. 

Well, she's certainly resistant to his charms after all these years. Never understood the attraction on her side in the first place, though I've always suspected that it was more than attraction. Revenge, perhaps. Or jealousy. Most likely some of both. 

Lots of incriminating evidence, plenty to go around for whomever I choose to give it. I'll have to thank them for taking it outside, it makes my job easier. 

I'd like to get close enough to hear better, though judging from the words I hear being shouted, it's nothing of substance. Besides, I know what he's looking for. I think he's going to leave without it, though. If it's even here. Seems a little obvious to me. 

This may be the thing that finally brings him down. I sincerely hope so. He thinks he's more than a tool, but his double-dealing will trip him up. In a universe where trusting anyone is foolhardy, he's the least trustworthy of all. I really don't know how he's managed to fool the Syndicate for so long. Probably because they need someone to do the dirty work, and he's good at dirty work. If they think they can control him, though, it could be a fatal mistake on their part. 

Just as I thought, he's leaving without getting what he came for. Poor bastard, your days are numbered, if only you knew it. 

What's wrong with her? It's too cold to stay out here. She's just standing there, staring off into space. Surely she's not regretting that he's gone. 

Oh shit. What's happening to her? Okay, there's a pulse. Door's unlocked, phone line's active in the house. One call to 911, and I was never here. 

Wonder how he'll feel when he finds out? I'm not sure he has feelings for anyone other than himself, but it's just possible that he does. I don't feel much sympathy for either of them, but she must be protected. She might still be useful. 

end. 

* * *

Author's notes: "Futility" originated from a challenge at IWTBXF to use as few words as possible to describe a character without naming names. Never content to stop at one, I decided to add a few more. The scenes themselves are actually from three different episodes where the characters were present. I just love an excuse to watch those old eps! 

Guesses as to who is whom and when/where each takes place are cheerfully accepted at: 

thanks for reading!   
  


#### If you enjoyed this story, please send feedback to ML


End file.
